Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VI
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VI, subtitle "ukulwa", is the sixth chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Synopsis The gems start discussing the next action with the group. ukulwa WIP While waiting in the meetings room, Jixianite and Zemannite saw plenty of things, from crafted maps, to old technology, various swords, battle axes, & shields, and an old symbol similar to that of the Great Diamond Authority. While waiting, Jixianite though on a number of way to torture those gems, on the anger he would unleash on them for whatever they had done to his friend. But then, just as he heard the door open, as he got up to attack, he saw Allactite, good as new. Jixianite felt confused, ashamed at most of what he had thought, but stayed unnerved to others eyes, but his joy and relief was felt by Zemannite, who smiled at that. "Why so serious" remarked Allac as she approached Jixianite smiling. This however felt weird to Jixianite who inmediatly answered "How can you be so calm in so little time! This gems literally took you some hours ago and you are already besties with them?" he screamed, the thundering voice being heard across the room. "Besties? Is that the vibe you are getting from me?" she told Jix, then arguing "You think I am happy of having been abducted by a yellow armed guy then brought here and interrogated by a bunch of gems I do not know! I am happy to see you too!" she yelled at Jix, raising her hands, doing all kinds of signs as she said each word, signalling the gems behind of the door, who kept a serious face despite the accusation, signalling the chairs in the room, and finally signalling Jix and Zem. Jixianite stood there, quite, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes gazing at Allactite. He felt ashamed, again, and couldn't come up with anything to say. Zemannite sat Jixianite down and greet Allactite. After sometime passed, and Allactite told them that it had not been hours but rather days, Cuprian Halloysite came into the room. "So I suppose you two are all settled now, I've already told you about us, and I suppose that the technopath has filled you in on the recent event? Now has she?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he sat down on of the chairs said "Look, I know you do not exactly trust me, I did take you in by force. But, you really do not have any other choice mates" he said, coldly, his words seemed deceiving, the way he choose his words was passive, but the way he expressed was cold and blank. One would think that a gem that cold and emotionless would have no trace of empathy or care for anyone else, but it would surprise many, yet be a cliche to others, how emphatic and caring Cuprian truly is. Cuprian had been raised on Homeworld most of his life, being trained along Zirconian Halloysite, Endellite, Metahalloysite, and Kaolinite as personal guards for a group of Aristocrats under the orders of The Diamonds. This was due, at least according to Cuprian, to the fact that Rubies had done a terrible job protecting them on a planet. Cuprian had been personally assigned to a gem under the name of Heterosite for some time. Sadly, under this gem's orders, Cuprian was obligated to shatter his former friends. After finishing his duty, he returned to his master, just to find out she had disappeared. Cuprian tried reaching out to the other Aristocrats, but all of them had disappeared. Trying to search for his master, Cuprian was arrested for the shattering of the other halloysites, while he excused that his master had ordered to him such action, the Diamonds took no notice on this and convicted him to death. Cuprian was able to space by the help of some neo-rebels, and hid on a planet far away from Homeworld. It was Jouravskite who helped Cuprian from this point onward. Cuprian forgot about this plenty of times, but thanks to repetitiveness of actions, Cuprian finally caught up with the events and was able to keep record of Joyravskite. This friendship is easily kept secret from other neo-rebels thanks to Jourav's un-existence. Characters and Locations: 'Characters' *Jixianite *Allactite *Zemannite *Jouravskite *Cuprian Halloysite 'Locations' *Green Trashland *Unnamed Colonized Planet *The Spire Category:Fanon series Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Mind Player Category:A to Z